outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Laird Byron/Dialogues
Were they locusts or were they not? * His suffering is done. Knoth's words are true... * Momentous times are upon us. * I see you again today I'll pull them eyes from your head and squeeze what they seen out of them. * Praise God and his prophet Knoth. * We have found the Scalled Christ! * Stop him! Bring back our Messiah! * You worms. Your weakness infected our Messiah. * Where is your faith!? * Bring back our Lord! Beg his forgiveness. * Even the unblemished Christ stumbled on the path to Golgotha. * Is it Him? Is that the unspoiled? * Give him to us! Let us have him! * Oh praise God and his prophet Knoth. Praise God... * Forgive me, Lord, but I have to be sure. * Open his mouth, Nick. * Yes, swallow it. There you go. * God, please, let him be the one... * He is unmarked. He is pure. * He is the Scalled Messiah! * You halfwit dog's cunt. He ain't be transubstantiated yet. * He ain't been... reborn. * First we gotta get him on that cross. * Get my hammer and nails, let's get on up that hill. * He will come born on locusts' wings, immaculate as a newborn. * He will give us gospel, the sacred words of His teaching. * He will be nailed to a cross and die, and he will be buried. * But he will rise again in more perfect flesh. * We will eat of that flesh in holy communion and be healed of our physical sins. * And we shall inherit this broken earth. * You see, we prepared everything. It's all ready for you. * Where is your gospel? You're supposed to have a gospel for us. * To guide is in our salvation after the end. * The truth. Your guidance. * We suffered a long time, waiting on you. * Well, Old Nick. I guess we better put those nails in. * Good. Good. That wasn't so bad, was it? * What's this? * Nick, hand me that! * Is that a camera? A record? * Of course. How could I not see it. * A modern Christ would use a camera, not a book. * This is our gospel. How could I not have known? * Lord, please forgive me for doubting you. There is no suffering I do not deserve. * I am a worm, a festering wound, a... a... * I must... I must study His lessons. * Drive the other nail in and hang him up. * You are the light of the world. You are the way, you are my strength. * Hurt them! Break their ignorant skulls! * How could you let our Savior escape? You whore's miscarriage. * You festering shits! Nobody get's saved! Nobody! * There is no deposition until the Messiah dies on the cross. Then to the tomb! * ... There is no salvation outside the Way of Sorrows. It is the only way. * Ah- The gospels. He will try to retrieve his gospels. * Out of my way! * Do you need to make water, Nick? I can hum if you're feeling bashful. * We all hear voices... Come on. Our Messiah is waiting for us. * I'll hurt you if I must, Nick... Let's go. * Messiah! * Rest, Lord. * There you are, Lord. * You will live again. * Heal me, Lord. * We have you. It's okay. Shhhh. We have you. * The Gospel isn't done yet. You will record your own resurrection. You will complete your Gospel. * Yes. Yes, return him to the Way of Sorrows. His tomb is waiting. * Take him. And when he rises, we all will have our communion. * No! NO!... * You dog's cunts! He's getting away! * God is good. God is with us. Our Messiah waits. * Free him from these fetters, Nick. * Take this. Finish your Gospel. * I will see you bathed in glory and perfect of flesh. * Until our communion. * Please. If you are our salvation, tell me. We've been waiting so long. * Only the truth. Are you here to save us? Will you help us? * Or should Nick break you? * No, no. I mean... * Maybe you'd like to SAY something? * You have a gospel for us? * You know there is something I've always wanted to ask you. I'd hoped it would be in your gospel. * Did you ask JUDAS to betray you? You must have, yes? * Why won't you share your gospel? Are you just a man? * Hold his other hand down. * Don't look at me! I'm not a child. * Don't you fucking judge me! Eyes on the fucking floor! * He's abandoned his gospel. Or... * He does not need what he already contains. * Guide me, Father. Show me the way. * Wait! Messiah! Don't go. * You're right to despise these festering worms but don't deny your true servant salvation! * Get off me! Stop that, you disgusting pig slime fucks, Agh! Ugh! No! No, God damn y-ah! * Agh! Ugh! No! No, God damn y-ah!... * I'll... Oh. It's... * It's good news, Nick. We're not sick no more. * He made it so we ain't ever gonna be sick again... * Shut your toothless cocksucker, you worm! * Bring back our Lord! Beg his forgiveness. * Shhh. Shhh, there you are Nick. * Eyes on the floor you drizzling shit. Pervert. Onanist. * I'll feed you them eyeballs if you don't get the fuck out of my house right fucking quick. * There you go Nick, you got no reason to be shamed. * Stop him, you festering shits! Don't let him escape! That is our Messiah! * Our hope! Our glory! * You worthless, wretched cunts. You've wasted salvation. * There will be no paradise. No glory. Your weakness damned us all. * I tried to guide you, but you were all too stupid, too vain. * You deserve your sores. You deserve the hell you'll get. * What? Don't touch me! I said get your hands off me! * Your touch disgusts me! Which side are you... ? * Hey. Hey! No! No, God damn you! Agh! Category:Dialogues